


Black Eyes and Portals

by Assguard



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Fluff, IronStrange, M/M, Mild Language, Protective Stephen, Protective Tony, Twitter made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assguard/pseuds/Assguard
Summary: Peter comes home with a black eye. Tony and Stephen aren’t happy.





	Black Eyes and Portals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avengstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengstark/gifts).



Peter sighed, looking down as he walked into school. “Hey, Penis!” He was shoved into his locker, with a grunt. Snickers were heard throughout the school. “Watch it, Parker.” Flash taunted him as he grabbed his stuff. 

-=-

“...2000 pieces! It’d amazing, Peter!” Ned gushed to him about the Star Wars LEGO set. MJ snorted in amusement. They walked out of the school, MJ waving them goodbye. 

Ned looked at his phone. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Peter. My mom needs help with dinner.” Peter noded. “See ya.”

He started to walk to Mr. Delmar’s when he was shoved into a dark alley. “Hey!”

“What’s wrong Penis? Miss your mommy?” Flash and his gang circled him. “Come on, Flash, I need to go home.” He tried to walk past him, just to get punched in the face. 

He grimaced, feeling his eye. That’s going to swell. 

“Watch it, Parker.” One of Flash’s thugs grabbed him, as Flash started punching, and punching, and punching. 

They let him fall, as he was bleeding. It all went black. 

-=-

He woke up with a groan. It was dark. “Shit!” Mr. Stark was gonna be so mad. 

He ran to the tower, putting on his hoodie, hoping they were out on a mission. 

No such luck. 

“Peter! Where were you?” Dr. Strange walks up to him, frowning. “Look at me, take your hood off.” Peter grimaced, looking up as he took his hood off. 

Dr. Strange let go of him, portaling to Mr. Stark’s workshop. “Tony, now.” 

He drug out a frowning Ironman, until he saw Peter. 

He walked up to h, frowning more. “Who did this?” It was in his no-nonsense tone.

He winced. “Flash.”

Mr. Stark looked livid. Dr. Strange portaled away, coming back with his hand full of Flash’s shirt. Said boy was panicking. 

“What-? Parker what the hell?”

Peter looked at the two adults. “Put him back! We were just messing around!” Flash understood, nodding frantically. 

“Yeah, we were just-“ “Shut up.” Dr. Strange’s voice was ice cold. 

He looked straight into Flash’s eyes. “You will never touch him again, understood?” 

Flash nodded frantically. “U-Understood, sir.” Dr. Strange three him back into the portal, a crash being heard. He disconnected the portal. 

Mr. Stark turned to Peter, before a hand was placed on his shoulder. “You tell us if he messes with you again, alright?” It wasn’t a question. 

Peter nodded. “O-Of course Mr. Stark.” He turned to Dr. Strange. “Thank you, Mr. Doctor sir.” 

Dr. Strange smiled. “No problem kid, now do your homework.”

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Twitter! Sorry about the sucky title and summary.


End file.
